Inauguration Party
by Artemis1414
Summary: Tony Stark is throwing an inauguration party at the new Avengers Tower. Steve is going to accept his new position as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and in his mind he only wishes that Natasha was there too. This is a one-shot set after CATWS!


**Author´s Notes:** Hello! I know I still haven´t finished my other story, but I had this idea in my head and I decided to write this one-shot story before it slips my mind. It's just a cute Romanogers fic. I hope you guys like it!

Sorry for any mistakes in my writing, English is not my first language.

I don´t own the avengers on any marvel characters.

* * *

It is a beautiful evening in New York City and tonight is a big night for Steve Rogers. He is going to be officially named the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. on the inauguration party of the new Avengers Tower. Tony Stark has invited a lot of important people, so Steve wants to look his best to this event. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, examining his recently shaved face. He picks up the comb and meticulously combs his blonde hair, then fixes his black bow tie on his white shirt, heads to the bedroom picking up the black jacket of his tux that was lying on his bed and putting it on to complete his formal outfit.

He goes to the living area, grabs the keys from his apartment and, as he looks to the door, he remembers a few weeks ago, when he and Sam had just got back from Europe after losing track of Bucky again, another ghost came knocking on his door, Phil Coulson. He showed up at his place and Steve was surprised and glad to see him alive. After Coulson explained his situation, he mentioned that he was rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from scratch, but not as a government organization anymore, it was a private one now, thanks to the billionaire´s help, Tony Stark. Coulson had come to offer him a position as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. since Fury was dead for the rest of the world. Steve was nervous, he hesitated at first, being granted such a huge responsibility, but Coulson said that they needed a reliable face to the public eye, someone who could inspire confidence to the ordinary people and to the new agents, someone in command who they could trust to always make decisions considering the greater good above all else. The only person that came to Coulson´s mind was Captain America. And Steve only agreed to this after Coulson accepted his requests: that Coulson would take the position as second in command, and that he could still go on field missions when it was needed. Coulson agreed to his terms saying: "Of course! Whatever you say now, it´s an order, sir!"

Steve takes a deep breath to try calming his nerves as he opens the door and leaves his apartment to go to the big event. A black limo is waiting for him outside, courtesy of Tony Stark. The driver holds the door open for him and says: "Are we going to pick up someone else, Captain?"

Steve smiles and replies: "No, just head straight to the Tower, please."

The driver nods at him: "As you wish, sir" and closes the door.

Steve smiles fade. He recalls Tony being insistent about him taking a date to the inauguration party, but he just doesn´t have a dame he wants to go with. Well he does, but he doesn´t know where in the world she is right now. Natasha Romanoff had disappeared after the Winter Soldier incident, and he never saw her again. It has been almost a year; he hears news from her through Fury now and then, but not any details to her whereabouts. At this point the only thing he can do is wish that she was here to share this moment with him. He even asked Sharon Carter out once, as a favor to Natasha, she really was a nice and beautiful woman, but they ended up talking too much about Peggy, and it became weird to him, to date the niece of his first love, so they just stayed friends. He had gone in dates with other women too, as a favor to Peggy, who insisted that he should move on and be happy, live a full life, like she did. But in the end, he only caught himself comparing these women to Natasha. The redhead spy had captured his heart and he never said anything before because he thought she was with Clint Barton. He noticed the arrow necklace she wore in D.C. when they were fighting together. And a few months after that, Barton showed up in New York again and Steve heard that he had started to go out with a blonde agent called Barbara Morse. Steve had assumed wrong, and now he regrets not saying anything to Natasha before she left for good. So he made a vow to himself that when they were face to face again, he would not hesitate and tell Natasha how much she means to him, but it is taking too long, and with her secrets all exposed for everyone to see, he is starting to fear that maybe she would never come back. That thought breaks his heart in a million pieces.

The limo stops and the driver gets out, opening the door for Steve. He steps out of the limo into a red carpet, thanks the driver and as soon as he turns around, he is almost blinded by the flashes of the reporters and fans standing behind the velvet line. He politely waves and smiles as he walks all the way into the Avengers Tower.

As he enters, he admires the huge lobby of the Tower; everything looks very modern and expensive.

Once inside the elevator he is greeted by JARVIS: "Good Evening Captain."

Steve replies: "Good Evening Jarvis, take me to the ballroom floor, please."

JARVIS replies: "Of course, sir."

The elevator goes to a high floor and opens to a great ballroom with several big crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and a huge windowed balcony with a panoramic view of the city. There are a lot of tables around the stage, some people already sitting, all beautifully decorated with flowers and candles.

Steve stops in the entrance and smiles, admiring the ballroom and silently thanking Pepper for not letting Tony choose the decoration.

Almost like she read his thought, Pepper shows up at his side, wearing an elegant navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, her reddish blonde hair pulled up in a high bun: "Good evening Steve, I´m glad the room pleases you. You look very handsome tonight."

Steve smiles widen as he looks at her: "Thank you Pepper. You look beautiful too, Tony is a lucky guy." He holds her right hand to his lips and kisses it.

Pepper giggles and says: "Steve, you are a true gentleman!"

Tony quickly appears, in his tux, next to Pepper. He takes her hand from Steve: "Hey! Sorry Cap, but she is taken. I told you should bring a date!"

Steve smiles at his friend and shakes hands with him: "I told you, I´m waiting for the right dame."

Pepper smiles sympathetically at Steve and says: "Don´t worry Steve, there will be some single ladies in the party too, I´m sure they will be dying to dance with Captain America!"

Steve knows Pepper is trying to cheer him up, but he actually hates when women see him as Captain America instead of Steve Rogers. But he politely smiles back at Pepper.

Tony kisses Pepper on the cheek and says: "Gotta mingle with the Cap." He starts to walk away gesturing to Steve: "Follow me Capsicle, I have some people I´d like to introduce you to."

Steve follows Tony saying: "I hope you say my real name when you do that."

Tony laughs and leads him to a group of people standing near the balcony window and he introduces Steve to some local politicians.

* * *

The ballroom is full now, all table are occupied. The band is playing soft songs in the background.

Steve has just finished talking to the mayor and is making his way back to his table, where Bruce and Betty, Thor and Jane are already sitting. But on his way he is surrounded by several women. He greets them and they ask to take pictures with him. He politely nods and smiles to them. Steve glances at the bar where Clint and Bobbi are sitting. Clint meets his gaze, raises his cocktail glass with a playful smile on his face, amused by the Captain´s situation. Steve just smiles back at him and continues talking to the ladies around him. Then he hears one of the woman whispers to another: "Look, isn´t that the Black Widow?" Steve feels his heart skip a beat and immediately follows the woman's gaze, turning around, his mouth drops a little at the sight.

Natasha Romanoff is standing in the entrance of the ballroom, wearing a sexy nude and black lace long sleeve dress, that is see-through on her arms and on the deep v neckline of her cleavage. Her red hair is done in a low messy bun. She is looking around the room absent-mindedly as everybody else on the room seems to stop what they are doing to stare at her. But she just keeps her calm and collect poise all the time.

Steve feels a huge smile appears in his face, his heart racing so fast that he can almost hear it beating. Her green eyes finally find his blues ones and everybody seems to vanish from the room as Natasha smiles at Steve, a beautiful full smile. Steve feels butterflies on his stomach, he releases a breath that he hasn´t realize he was holding and is about to make his way to her when one of the women holds his arms and says: "Captain, will you save a dance for me?"

Steve feels a little awkward, he is still not used to how forward the woman are on this century, but he can´t say no to a lady so he replies: "Yes, sure!"

She leans closer and whispers on his ear: "My name is Brittney, by the way."

Steve tries not to blush as her lips brush slightly on his ear. When she pulls back, he nods and gives her a sheepish smile. He turns around again to see that Natasha is no longer there. He looks around confused and wonders if maybe he was dreaming. He walks away from the group of women and searches the room with eager eyes. He finds her again, in a corner, talking to Pepper as she hands her a glass of champagne.

A smile crept on Steve´s face again and then Tony taps him on the back saying: "So, was that the _dame_ you were waiting for? I wouldn´t exactly call her that, she is more like a femme fatale." Steve turns around and stares at Tony.

Tony takes a sip from his glass of bourbon and continues: "Do you know how hard it was for me to find her? You could at least thank me."

Steve has a questioning look on his face: "You got Natasha to come here, for me?"

Tony rolls his eyes and says: "Come on Captain Purity, it is obvious you have a crush on the spy, and since you were so hesitant about bringing a date, I thought I could fix you one." He smirks at him.

Steve smiles at Tony, remembering about a month ago, how the billionaire had found his sketch book and saw the several drawings he had made of Natasha.

Tony continues: "Besides, all the Avengers should be here for the inauguration, it´s our tower after all!"

Steve is still smiling. He puts a hand on Tony´s shoulder saying: "Thank you Stark, I really appreciate it, you made my night!"

Tony genuinely smiles back at him: "Glad to help my friend, just do me a favor and don´t let her escape again, okay?"

Steve nods at Tony and they both turn to look at Pepper and Natasha only to find the two beautiful women looking back at them. Tony waves at them, being a little drunk already and the women just try not to laugh at Tony´s lack of discretion. Steve just put his hands on his pockets and intensely stares at Natasha. She meets his gaze and her lips curl a little to the side. Steve don´t smile back because now he is really nervous, he doesn´t how she feels about him, but he has to find out, and he is going to do that right now.

But a man´s voice interrupts his thoughts: "Ladies and Gentleman, the genius behind it all, Tony Stark!" Everybody stand up and clap as a spotlight is on the two friends. Before Tony makes his way to the stage he whispers to Steve: "You´re next, Director America!"

Tony puts his empty glass down at the nearest table and walk to the stage bowing and waving at the clapping guest, with his typical conceited smile on his face.

Steve makes his way to his table and sits beside Bruce.

Bruce notices Steve tension and gives him a reassuring smile: "Hey, don´t worry, I´m sure your speech will be great too."

Steve smiles back at Bruce thinking that standing on a stage and making a speech to the VIP people in this room is an easy task compared to having his felling exposed to the Black Widow.

He turns his attention to the stage as Tony makes the crowd laugh with one of his jokes. He goes on talking like he owns the stage, which he literally does, and when he finishes his speech he looks at Steve and says: "Now, may I present to you, my good friend and new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers!"

Steve stands as the spotlight hits him and everybody clap as he makes his way to the stage and take Tony´s place behind the stand. He looks at the crowd and takes a deep breath. He begins his acceptance speech, he had memorized it. It isn´t long, but it delivers the message with honest words like only Steve Rogers can say. He finishes it by thanking his friends and partners in battle. Everyone is clapping including Natasha. His eyes linger on the beautiful redhead spy, who is now standing alone in the back of the ballroom, by the balcony windows.

Steve doesn´t think, he just steps down the stage and makes his way to her, nothing is going to stop him now. He hears people congratulate him as he passes but he keep his eyes forward, fixed at Natasha.

Natasha fells weak on her knees as she watches the handsome looking soldier walking to her. She nervously shifts her weight on her feet when she notices the intensity of Steve´s eyes on her.

Steve finally stops in front of her, he has so many things he wants to say, but now he doesn't know where to start, he is lost at his words, he is frozen.

Natasha breaks the ice and speaks first: "Congratulations on the promotion, Steve! I couldn´t think of anyone better for that job!"

Steve smiles warmly and says: "Thank you Natasha, I´m glad that you are here to share this moment with me."

Steve and Natasha just get lost in each other's gaze until the band starts to play and a thought comes to Steve´s mind, so he says smiling: "You look stunning tonight. Would you give me the honor of this dance?" He extends his hand to her.

Natasha nods and takes his hand smiling, but her hand starts to shake, when she recoknizes the song that has started to play. Home by Michael Buble. She thinks that after being alone for so long, she just wanted to come home to Steve because she missed him so much, and no one else makes her feel the way he does.

Steve notices that her hand is shaking and squeezes it tight, saying with a concerned look: "Are you all right, Natasha?"

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away_

Natasha manages to replies softly: "Yes Steve, just listen to the song, it´s perfect."

_In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Steve doesn´t know that song, he has a lot of catching up to do in that department. He is glad that it is a slow and easy song to dance to, but when Natasha says that to him, he starts to pay attention to the lyrics as he leads her to the dance floor.

_May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

When they get to the middle of the dance floor, Steve turns to face her, holds her hand up and puts his free hand on her back. Natasha puts hers on his shoulder as they start to dance.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

Natasha just stares intensely at his blue eyes as they slowly sway on the dancefloor. Steve takes in the words from the song meeting her gaze. "_Does she feel that way?"_ He thinks.

_Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Natasha pulls closer to him, never taking her eyes of his, she is in high heels, so that helps her a little.

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Steve feels her leaning on him, which sends electricity through his body, so he just holds her tight and tries not to step on her feet as they dance. They are so absorbed in each other, that they don´t even notice all the eyes and whispers about the only couple dancing in the ballroom.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

Tony and Pepper are watching the dance from beside the stage and Tony says pointing at Steve and Natasha: "See, I told you the Captain likes her, look at how they are dancing!" Pepper just smiles, realizing that Tony was right, there is definitely something going on with those two.

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

Natasha leans in and whispers in Steve´s ear: "I´m so happy to be back home…and to see you Steve." Steve gives her a bright smile as she pulls back to meet his eyes again.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home_

Still dancing, Steve puts her hand down on his chest, holding it tight as he says: "I´ve missed you so much Natasha. Please, don´t leave me again!"

_Let me go home  
It'll all be all right_

She just smiles at him and replies: "I´m not going anywhere." Their faces are very close now, their noses almost touching.

_I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

Natasha tilts her head as the song ends and leans in, kissing Steve on the lips. Steve stops dancing and pulls her closer into his embrace and kisses her back.

They hear the crowd clapping and cheering.

Clint whistles and Tony shouts: "Yeah! Go Captain!"

Thor's laugh can be heard through the entire ballroom and Bruce just stands up and claps hard with a smile from ear to ear.

They break the kiss, and pull away from each other arms.

Steve looks around at the clapping guests, he is blushing but has a huge smile on his face, this is definitely the best night of his life.

Natasha just stands at his side, still holding his hand. She looks at Steve again and smiles too because she is home right there, beside Steve Rogers.

THE END


End file.
